Interfered Love
by The Last Cerulean Petal
Summary: After Naruto had a dream about Sasuke, he's fallen in love with him. And it seems his feelings are mutual... But a certain pink-haired menace is in the way... Yaoi. Rated T for now.
1. Why Sasuke?

**For people who have already read this (Doubt it... D'x) I deleted the old one and decided to combine chapters to remake it.**

**  
It's also now revised and fixed to be better. :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, even though like many of the Naruto Fans, I do wish I did... but I do not...**

**Warning: This is a Yaoi FanFic, (Boy x Boy) so don't like, don't read. :3**

**Thank you and onto the story!**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Prologue: **_Naruto Uzumaki, now sixteen years old, sat up in his bed. He was panting harshly, waking up all sweaty, he brought his hand to his head. "Well, I'm hot, that's not a wonder... but..." He thought, cutting off his words. The kitsune boy peeked under his covers, wide-eyed, slamming down the covers, and blushing furiously. He hit himself mentally for having the dream... of Sasuke..._

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Chapter One: **_Why Sasuke?!_

Naruto stood in the bathroom, the mirrors covered in steam. He sighed heavily, bowing his head down, covering his head in a towel, moving in circular motions slowly as he thought about his dream intently. He pulled off the towel, his hair damp and messy looking, and he shook his head. Naruto used the towel then to move over his toned chest and stomach, wiping away the beads of water. Then he got finished with that, he shook his body like a wet dog to get the rest of the water off.

The young fox boy slowly trudged out of the bathroom, the towel slung over his shoulders. He grabbed a pair of blue and orange silk boxers from his drawer, quickly slipping them on, and then walking out of his room into the kitchen for some breakfast. He leaned in the refrigerator, his stomach growled lightly.

Naruto groaned gently and scoffed, _'Grr, nothing to eat..?' _He thought angrily, pushing the fridge door closed.

And with that said, he looked up in his cupboards to find three cups of Instant Ramen. He smiled slightly and took a Chili Flavored one, ripping the top open, pouring tap water in the cup, and then sealing it again with the top. He put it in the microwave for 2 1/2 minutes, putting his face on the counter, waiting impatiently.

_DING!_

Naruto popped his head up and grinned, opening the microwave door, and quickly putting his hands over the Ramen cup. He stood there for a moment and then realized that well... the cup was HOT! Naruto yelped, hitting his arm on the top of the inside microwave, knocking out the Ramen onto him and his boxers. He started to make a small noise, and then leading to a loud scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The kitsune screamed.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

A loud noise, like a scream, echoed through the Konoha Forest at that moment. Kakashi looked up from his book, "Icha Icha Paradise" peering around wonderingly.

"Hm? What was that noise?" He said calmly, then sticking his nose back in his book, flipping to the next page.

He leaned against a tree while Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha were at their duties... looking for a gopher.

Sakura sighed and held her head down, _'Cha! Why are we still doing these baby missions?! I'm sixteen years old and still doing these lame, no action at all, MISSIONS!!' _Inner Sakura whined madly.

She looks up, peeking at Sasuke for a moment, and then looking back to the ground. _'Then again... I'm lucky enough to have spent the day with Sasuke!' _Sakura beamed, peering down at the ground again in search of the gopher.

'_Hn, I wonder where that where that idiot is..?' _Sasuke wondered, lifting his arm to his forehead and wiping away beads of sweat.

It was a hot day in June, as usual, the weather was humid and sticky. Team 7 was on a mission to find a gopher that was wrecking a lady's garden. Of course, it was not the most enjoyable thing to do on a day like this, the temperature reaching to 89 degrees. Naruto, running toward his team, limping a bit and holding his lower stomach.

The fox grunts and stands in front of Sasuke, a few feet away, he stares for a moment. "What the hell are you staring at..?" Sasuke said coldly, crossing his arms.

Naruto jerks his head to the side and blushes slightly, "N-Nothing! Why would I want to stare at you?!" He yelled resently.

Sakura huffs and looks at Naruto, "Naruto! Stop being such an idiot to Sasuke!" She scoffed angrily, pushing Naruto from behind.

Naruto yelled as he fell forward and onto Sasuke. He groaned and rubbed his head, looking down and realizing whom he was on top of. Sasuke looked up at him wide-eyed, Naruto blushing madly, trying to contain himself.

"NARUTO!!!" Sakura screamed, cracking her knuckles...

What the hell... She did it...

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Naruto lied on top of the young Uchiha boy, just frozen, staring down at him, he gulped loudly. Sakura stood behind him, screaming madly at the back of the fox's head. Sasuke was laying under the weight of Naruto, stunned, his mouth slightly open and a small blush caressing his pale cheeks. Naruto was right on top of his groin!

Kakashi looked up from his book, sighed at the commotion going on between the team, he appeared in back of Sakura.

'_Ohh... I see now...' _Kakashi thought slyly, smiling his eye-smile, closing his book and dropping it in his side-pack.

Grinning, Kakashi Sensei looked over Sakura at the two boys, and noted that they needed some "Time To Themselves".

So he grabbed Sakura by the waist as she squeaked at Kakashi suddenly picking her up. "C'mon, Sakura..." Kakashi said lazily.

"B-B-But..! Sensei! Sasuke..!" She whined, her words fading as they jumped through the trees.

'_Dammit... Sensei had to leave me alone with...' _Sasuke still stared up at the embarrassed blonde and blushed, but couldn't look away. _"... Him."_ He gulped silently

Naruto shifted in his position, straddling the navy-haired boy's waist. His pants became warmer from the friction between every move.

He grunted and bit his lip, _'Just... kiss him!' _The kitsune argued with himself, shaking his head.

To the blonde's surprise, Sasuke tried to lean up closer to him, Naruto turned even more shades of red. The Uchiha boy used his hand to grab the back of the fox's head, his fingers lacing in with his silky blonde locks. He moaned very quietly in the back of his throat when Naruto moved his position, down his waist slightly. The tanned kitsune leaned to Sasuke's lips, not touching them, but they were breathing the same air. Sasuke breathed warm air onto Naruto's drool-moist lips, Naruto just dying under the simple pleasure of the Uchiha's breath! Reluctantly, the fox flicked out his warm tongue across Sasuke's smooth lips, the navy-haired wide-eyed, he leaned more towards Naruto.

Naruto thought it was to good to be true, he just licked Sasuke... On the lips... _'Licked his lips? I'm such an idiot!" _Naruto smacked his head, and looked down. Sasuke looked desperate. Did he want more? He was grateful, grateful to the fact that Sasuke liked him back like the way he did. Or..?

They're lips barely touched each other's before Naruto pulled away. "Na-Naruto..?" The hot navy-haired boy whispered huskily, his legs outspread a bit. "I'm s-sorry, Sasuke..." The blonde mumbled, angry with himself.

Naruto turned, Sasuke having a clear view of his back. _'Does Naruto think..?' _The Uchiha boy held onto his thought.

Naruto clenched his fist, Sasuke froze in his spot, pleasure in his lower body held him in his spot. He looked at the ground, the fox turned his head and he smiled forcefully at the Uchiha. Sasuke gaped his mouth open slightly at the blonde's smile, and Sasuke grunted gently when he tried to straighten out his leg, the friction in his pants growing little by little just by the most simple movements.

'_What the hell did Naruto do to me...'_ The navy-haired boy leaned on his shoulders, moaning loud enough for Naruto to hear.

Sasuke blushed and held his hand over his mouth as Naruto peered at him again wonderingly. Sasuke looked down, his dark blue locks hiding his embarrassed look. Naruto chuckled, but then frowned at the thought of Sasuke just messing with his mind, making him _think _he liked the fox back.

So, the sheepish blond bended his knees, still a bit tipsy from what he did with Sasuke, he looked down embarrassed and jumped, but only barely even moved off the ground because of pale colored arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Naruto blushed and gasped, looking at his shoulder to see Sasuke leaning his head lazily on his shoulder, smirking.

"U-Umm..! Sa-Sasuke..?" The kitsune panicked, attempting to escape the Uchiha's grasp, and failing.

Sasuke whispered huskily in the shocked blonde's ear, "I wasn't playing..." the navy-haired boy breathed warmly on Naruto's ear.

Naruto smiled, leaning against Sasuke's chest, he blinked his eyes closed for a moment and turned to look at him. Then leaning to his face, placing his lips against the smooth lips of the Uchiha. Naruto moaned in his throat, holding his arms at Sasuke's back. Sasuke sighed and leaned over Naruto. Then, the navy-haired boy pulled away and hugged the fox. Naruto sighed happily, his head resting on Sasuke's broad shoulder. They stood there for a few minutes before leaning away and smiling at each other, they nodded, reading both thoughts. And they bent their knees, jumping in the trees to follow where Kakashi-Sensei and the flamed pink-haired Sakura.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Kakashi sat in a tree, his mind on the book once again, Sakura paced the ground madly, growling Naruto's name. _'Cha! Why did Kakashi-Sensei have to bring me here? I am so gonna kill Naruto for falling on top of Sasuke!' _She thought.

Naruto and Sasuke jumped into a tree, a clear view of Kakashi and the angry Sakura. The both laughed silently at Sakura's mumbles and movements, Kakashi looked at them from the corner of his eye, "So boys... what were you up to?" the nosy Sensei asked.

Naruto blushed as Sasuke turned away, "None of your business, Sensei..." Naruto mumbled as Kakashi laughed loudly.

Sakura looked up at Naruto and Sasuke in the tree and grunted, "NARUTO!! You are so DEAD!!" She yelled and shook her fist.

Naruto "Hm?"'d and looked at Sakura to find a rock at his forehead. He fell back, groaned in pain, and fell into the bushes as Sasuke cracked up. Naruto groaned again, sitting up and rubbing his forehead, then he let out a small "Eep!" as he saw an angry pink-haired girl coming towards him. Screaming and punching sounds echoed throughout the forest, Naruto trying to convince to Sakura that it wasn't his fault he fell on Sasuke! (It was hers...) Sasuke stood up in the tree, leaning against the trunk laughing as Kakashi tuned out the noise, held into his book once more...

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Yay, first chapter done and revised. :3 Neh, I hope it's all right. x.x Please review! x3**


	2. Evening Visit

**Thanks for Reading and Reviewing everyone, heh. I hope you liked the first chapter! Thanks very much for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's wonderful characters.**

**Onto the second chapter, enjoy!**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Chapter Two: **_Evening Visit_

Naruto yawned as he sat in his bed, no clothes on, after his shower, soaking the contents of the bed sheets around him.

He sighed and leaned back on his elbows, one hand at his forehead. _'Damn, Sakura didn't have to put such a beating on my for 'her' pushing me onto Sasuke...' _Naruto whined to himself.

The fox moved his hand to his eyes, rubbing them slowly, thinking of Sasuke and how they kissed in the forest. He smiled and closed his eyes, remembering the first time they had kissed, it was a fluke of course. He was happy that it happened, though, when he first saw Sasuke, that sexy Uchiha boy with the dark, mysterious eyes, dark navy hair slicked in an even more sexy way. His slim and lean features hidden under that blue shirt that hung loosely to his obviously toned upper body, his pale cream skin making him all the more irresistible. His off-white shorts, showing off his damned hot legs, and his slender ankles and wrists wrapped in white cloth.

Naruto drooled at the thought of Sasuke having all those pieces of clothing off, how good the Uchiha would look naked against the kitsune's tanned figure, his creamy pale colored skin against dark peach skin. Naruto looked down, his lower body tingling from all the more thoughts of Sasuke naked. The blonde boy moaned as his member became warmer, he blushed slightly and stood up, lugging over to his drawer and pulling out a pair of black boxers, stepping in and sliding them up slowly, and over his growing erection. The embarrassed fox held his hand in the front of his boxers and groaned, unwanting of the growing warmth in his pants. Naruto sat in his bed, pushing his hand over the front of his boxers, holding in moans in the back of his throat. And to his luck, the doorbell rang...

_DING DONG!_

Naruto squeaked lightly, wide-eyed. He threw on a white tank top, and ran downstairs, resting his head on the door for a second and then opening it with an awkward smile...

"Hi there..." Sasuke grinned and held up his hand, waved, and put his arms crossed over his chest. "May I come in, Naruto?" He said, jerking his head to the side to get his bangs out off his eyes.

Naruto gaped at what Sasuke was wearing, not his normal outfit, but even more sexy. There stood the slender form of Sasuke in a black t-shirt, a jean jacket slung over his shoulders. He was wearing jean cargos, a black belt his shoes were just casual as ever.

Naruto shook his head and blushed as Sasuke waved his hand in front of his face, "Oh! Um, sorry..." The kitsune rubbed the back of his head, "Wait... Did you just call me Naruto? Not dobe and what not..?" Naruto wondered, his head hanging from the side of the door.

Sasuke lifted his eyebrow and leaned back, "Well, I thought it would be nice to call you by your name. Is that alright with you?" He snickered.

Naruto nodded, "Heh! Yea, its just a bit new to me is all..." He smiled awkwardly, putting his hands behind his neck.

Sasuke grinned, "Well, good, because I may just call you that now." He chuckled and stepped closer to Naruto, "Well, can I come in?" He asked once again, putting his foot in the doorway.

The kitsune hit himself mentally and shook his head, "Oh, yea... Sorry, I'm a little tired." He said, rubbing his neck and walking back into his apartment, Sasuke following after him.

"Wow, it's a nice place you have here." Sasuke said, peering around the small apartment.

"Naa, not really, it's not much. I just bought a few things from the yen we got from our missions." Naruto replied, walking into the kitchen, staring back at Sasuke who found his way to the comfortable recliner Naruto always sat in.

"Do you want anything to drink? Or eat?" The blonde asked, his head in the fridge grabbing a carton of milk and a glass from the cupboard.

"Ya, sure, I'll have some milk." Sasuke said coolly, leaning back in the chair.

With that said, the fox poured two glasses of milk, tossing the empty carton in the garbage. He walked over slowly, accidentally kicking the coffee table and stubbing his toe, dropping half of his glass of milk all over the front of his clothes. Sasuke laughed, holding his cup to his lips.

Naruto laughed sheepishly and looked at his cup of milk, "Aw, I only have half..." He whined, jokingly, plopping down on his couch and began gulping down his milk.

Sasuke chuckled at Naruto, only sipping at his drink while the blonde chugged it down.

Naruto sighed as he licked away the few drops of milk left and looked at Sasuke laughing, "What?" He tilted his head.

The Uchiha boy stood up and leaned in front of Naruto, completely ignoring Naruto's "What". He caressed a thumb over Naruto's forehead, trailing it over the bruise Sakura left. Then Sasuke leaned closer to the blushing kitsune's face and looked at his glistening lips. The navy-haired boy slid out his tongue over Naruto's lips, tasting the sweetness of the milk upon his soft lips. Sasuke moaned lightly and ran his fingers through the fox's damp hair, lacing through some small tangles. The Uchiha boy licked Naruto's lips further, his tongue asking for entrance, in which the blonde did not take a second to hesitate, and Sasuke licked around Naruto's mouth lustfully, tasting the sweetness of the fox's crevices mixed with the creamy milk. The Uchiha pulled back slowly, the blonde frowning, Sasuke licked his lips and grinned at Naruto.

Naruto licked his own lips looking up at his friend. Sasuke just stared down, grinning. Naruto blushed brightly, and moved his hands in front of his lap to hide the growing heat that was creeping up on him.

Sasuke sat down beside Naruto and smiled happily, "I... I was so relieved when I found out that you liked me..." He said, breaking the silence and leaning back on the couch.

The blonde stared at him, "Of course I liked you..." He started fiddling with his fingers, "I have for a while now." He said embarrassingly, looking away.

Sasuke chuckled and leaned closer to Naruto, "I have also." He said, smiling when Naruto turned to him with a surprised/happy look.

Naruto looked as if he was going to cry, but happy tears. Sasuke shook his head and smiled, "C'mon, lets go get some ramen." He announced, standing up.

Naruto jumped up "OH-MY-GOD-I-LOVE-YOU!!!" He screamed quickly, glomping Sasuke to the ground.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

They arrived at the Ichiraku Ramen Stand and sat at the front, Sasuke ordered himself a small bowl of chicken ramen. He rose a finger, parting his lips to the chef, about to order Naruto the same, but Naruto instead ordered two bowls of beef ramen, three bowls of miso ramen, and two bowls of shrimp ramen. Sasuke looked at him with disbelief and sighed, accepting the orders.

"Why'd you order so much?" Sasuke groaned, looking for his money while Naruto looked as if he was going to drown in his own drool if they didn't hurry with his ramen.

Naruto groaned and buried his head in his arms, "Well I got so much because I haven't had ramen in…" He thought for a moment, "Two hours!"

Sasuke's jaw dropped, looking straight into Naruto's completely serious eyes. He "Tsk"'d and started to rub his temples, "Whatever, let's just hurry and eat, its getting dark." He closed his eyes, still caressing the sides of his head.

Naruto nodded happily, glancing at Sasuke beside him. A soft smile played across his lips as he looked at the Uchiha serenely. He just couldn't stop staring at him, Sasuke had him in an utter love struck phase… The blonde sighed silently, leaning his body to the side, coming in contact with Sasuke's own, he put his hands around the Uchiha tightly.

Sasuke opened his eyes suddenly, gasping, "N-Naruto…" He turned his head to Naruto's, staring into those deep blue orbs. His own dark eyes turned softer, and Sasuke smiled warmly. "You're… So stupid." He chuckled, kissing Naruto gently, embracing him sweetly.

Naruto snuggled lovingly into Sasuke's neck, making little happy sounds, then he stopped abruptly, looking at the Uchiha, "Did… You just call me 'stupid'?" He asked in a whiny tone.

Sasuke started to laugh, "Yes I did."

Naruto pouted and backed out of Sasuke's arms, folding his own across his chest, "You're mean!" He frowned cutely, turning to face his back to Sasuke.

Sasuke shook his head and rolled his eyes, turning to face the counter, their food finally arrived. "Naruto, your food." He pointed with a pair of chopsticks.

The blonde spun around, all of his little anger completely disappeared as he eyed his ramen hungrily. As Naruto devoured his dinner, Sasuke stared at his without interest. He then started to take apart his wooden chopsticks into splinters, then flick them into Naruto's hair. He was amused for the first few minutes, then found another thing to entertain him, Naruto choking on a piece of beef.

Sasuke first thought of sitting there, swinging his feet forward and clapping his hands like a child in amusement. But instead, he just waited until Naruto coughed it up, watching it fly straight into another pot of cooking ramen. Sasuke snickered and pretended he saw nothing, and went to staring at his food again.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The two finally finished their dinner… In the worst way possible.

Naruto finished his eight bowls of ramen contentedly, baring a plump stomach and patting it happily. Then a minute passed and he started to cry and complain of a 'tummy ache'. He threw a fit right inside the stand, embarrassing Sasuke until no end. Naruto yelled at the chef and accused him of giving him food poisoning. He lost his train of thought right in the middle of the argument, forgot he had a stomachache, and thanked the chefs for the awesome dinner, telling them he'd be there tomorrow…

Sasuke sighed and looked up at the sky, hands in his pockets. "Naruto…" he began, Naruto looked at him, eyes shining, "You're embarrassing." He finished, Naruto's happy expression just dropped.

"Awwww!" He yelled, "What'd I do?" He frowned, running in front of Sasuke, walking backwards.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, "Oh, nothing." He said sarcastically, flicking the blonde on the forehead, on the bruise.

"Ugh! What was that for?!" He spat, rubbing his forehead.

"Just forget it."

Naruto looked at him, puppy-dog-faced. Sasuke just ignored it and looked up at the stars.

The kitsune huffed, "Fiiine…" He whined and turned around, walking in front of Sasuke.

The Uchiha smirked, knowing he won, then looked down in front of him. "Hmm..?" He murmured to himself, peering down at Naruto's plump behind.

Sasuke grinned deviously and walked forward a bit, his hand outstretching itself to grab hold of the blonde's lovely ass.

Doing so, Naruto squeaked high-pitched, looking forward, "S-Sa-Sasuke…" He continued to look ahead, "I think… Someone's grabbing my butt!"

Sasuke groaned and clenched onto Naruto's butt, "Its me, dumbass." He said through clenched teeth, Naruto's idiocy not helping Sasuke's growing arousal.

Naruto laughed dumbly, stopping and looking over his shoulder, "Oh, right…"

The Uchiha just ignored the blonde's ignorance, squeezing Naruto's plump behind tighter, a sweet sound emitted from the kitsune's lips. Sasuke moved forward, kissing Naruto lightly on his neck, licking his kisses roughly with his warm tongue. Naruto shivered and leaned back, pushing his ass against the front of Sasuke's pants, moving his hips side to side, teasing the Uchiha. Sasuke grunted softly against the blonde's neck, gently nipping at it. Naruto purred and let his head fall back on Sasuke's shoulder, he turned his head to match lips with Sasuke.

The kitsune moaned and licked the Uchiha's lips, pushing into his mouth, mingling with Sasuke's tongue. Sasuke's hands trailed to the fox's hips, caressing them, he pushed his clothed member against Naruto's ass roughly. Sasuke began to deeply kiss Naruto, picking him up and lining Naruto's legs to either side of the Uchiha's hips, carrying him the rest of the way to the blonde's apartment…

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**And that's the end of the second chapter. I really hope you readers liked it! Sorry if it kinda goes off track sometimes, I was watching TV while typing this. xD**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL CONTINUE SOON!**


End file.
